The invention relates to a device for securing stored materials in a storage space using a securing element which can be blocked in a load rail which is anchored so as to be fixed to a vehicle, the securing element having a base member which has a retention region which can be inserted into the load rail in a positive-locking manner, and the base member comprising at least one bar member for engagement in a catch bar arrangement of the load rail which is supported so as to be able to be moved relative to the base member by means of an adjustment element which can be manually operated in order to be able to be moved between a blocking position and a release position.
Such a device is known from DE 10 2011 087 363 A1. The known device for securing stored materials comprises a load rail which is provided with an elongate hollow space which is open in an upward direction via a groove. In the load rail, there is integrated a catch bar arrangement which extends over the length of the load rail and which is provided with a large number of catch recesses which are spaced apart with uniform distribution relative to each other. A side of the hollow space of the load rail opposite the catch bar arrangement is provided with a wall which is curved in a convex manner. The device for securing stored materials further comprises at least one securing element which is provided with two introduction webs which are curved in a convex manner and which are in abutment with the convex wall of the hollow space of the load rail in the inserted state of the securing element. In addition, the securing element comprises a bar member which can be manually operated and which can be engaged in corresponding catch recesses of the catch bar arrangement when the securing element is in the inserted state. An engagement of the bar member in the catch bar arrangement of the load rail is carried out when the bar member is orientated in alignment with a corresponding catch recess of the catch bar arrangement and can be introduced into the catch recess by means of resilient force.